chatusersfandomcom-20200213-history
Renaboss
Renaboss is a chat user on the Once Upon a Time Wiki and a serial wikia administrator. Biography Life Rena was born to an impoverished family in a third world country that possibly belongs to Spain. He was born in a city whose name can't be pronounced and lived in a small, rented house where he was constantly haunted by a pair of walking tights, along with his mother, father, and a stolen blue mouse stuffed animal. Throughout most of his childhood, Rena drew pictures of middle-aged women with differently colored shoes, played with tazos and tried to prevent his cousin from stepping on poo. One of the highlights of his sad, sad life was when he fell down on a sidewalk, cracked his hand open but did not cry. That was the day he became a man. Rena has two half-sisters with whom he has never had a fight, although the two of them have been known to fight between them. He started to speak English, the only language that matters, at the tender age of five, after having learnt how to properly read and write in his own native gibberish at the age of three. Aged six, Renato joined elementary school and fell in love with Renata. Fate would dictate that the two parted ways come middle school. Rena started to wear glasses and, later on, contact lenses, and was always a bit of an odd one out when it came to social cliques. He has a shitload of cousins, most of which could be classified as "white trash", but he adores them all unconditionally, except for the youngest one. Rena and his parents and the best dog in the world, Rocky Belindro, moved to the country in 2011 because life in the city had run its course. Nowadays, Rena's parents are exploring a restaurant that makes coo coo bucks, yet they still live in a piece-of-shit rented shoebox. Rena is studying law in the city of students, Coimbra, and has evolved from an ugly duckling to a breath-taking, rugged swan. Rocky is just awesome all the time. In his spare time - which is a lot of his time - the anti-social Rena dedicates himself to a pointless hobby: recapping and socializing on wikia. He's made some friends, he's made some enemies, he's made some frenemies, but also, he's made himself. Whatever that means. ''Desperate Housewives'' Wiki (2008-2012) Rena has no recollection of joining the Desperate Housewives Wiki that early on, but his personal header there states that he did so on February 17, 2008, and headers don't lie. It is very likely that he was inebriated at the time. Inebriated on love. And booze. Rena began actively editing on the DH Wiki in the summer of 2010 to help pass the time in his thoroughly uneventful life. He did some minor recaps for episodes of the series' worst season (the sixth) and, after a long time away, he started actively editing and updating the wiki following the seventh season's mid-season finale, and he came back following the end of season 7 to recap the actual finale, providing the wiki with its ground-breaking first full scene-by-scene rundown of an episode. Rena kept on topping himself and setting new records edit-wise, because that's just something he's adept at. Meanwhile, Rena developed a very, very disturbing relationship with Julietfan2626, who would go on to be known by many names, sort of like a fugitive. At that wiki, that became the cornerstone for the core group of chat users that are a part of the community featured in this wiki, he met, well, almost everyone: from the behated Cashmere (also known by another name then), to the sweet and bubbly ImmaGleek, to the infantile Jdg98, to the prim and proper Villain fan, not to mention the aggravating Lady Junky and the provocative MaryPierceLopez. Tensions have always been high between the members of this community, for they all find themselves constantly resenting one another for an infinite variety of reasons. Rena decided to give up his adminship on this wiki, for which he had worked so hard, when he realized that he couldn't possibly live up to the work it demanded of him. Too many episodes, characters, cast and crew and miscellaneous pages to fill out. Not enough time, and many other occupations. It was with some sadness that Rena gave up his glorified title, and left the wiki to rot at the care of the unexperienced "noobs". ''Once Upon a Time'' Wiki (2011-) Rena's friend/enemy and on-again/off-again romantic interest, Lynettefan2626, developed a new wiki for a fantasy-drama series premiering in the fall of 2011, the Once Upon a Time Wiki, despite there already being other wikis for that same TV show. Rena joined the wiki nonchallantly in 2011 and started contributing regularly to it several months later, in the following year, particularly after the end of the debut season. The wiki is now thriving, featuring over 500 pages complete with professional, layered and informative content regarding many aspects of the series, and it is a much better wiki than the series' "official" wiki, which is run by a community of retarded shitheads. ''Wiksteria Lane'' Wiki (2012) In the spring of 2012, Rena started penning a "friend-fiction" series of stories online, which featured fictionalized versions of the friends he'd made on wikia starring in an ensemble piece that told the stories of people living in the online community of Wiksteria Lane (named after the DH Wiki). The series was a smashing success between the members of the community, and became the launchpad for several fictional works of the kind. Eventually, Rena reached his creative peek and developed writer's block, which led him to suspend the series indefinitely in the fall of 2012, early on in its third season. It is unknown at this point whether the series will resume or not, but it was never officially cancelled. Some point to the series' downfall as a direct consequence of its lack of a character named "Rocky". ''Devious Maids'' Wiki (2012-) Rena joined the Devious Maids Wiki, the successor to DH and its wiki, on March 23, 2012, despite not becoming an administrator and active contributor till more than one year later. The wiki is currently in a rather precarious state, but it is already shaping up to become a (possibly) good one, with the excellent work provided by Renaboss. Everything he touches turns into gold. Excluding (hopefully) his penis. ''Desperate Schoolboys'' Wiki (2012-) Rena joined the wiki for Desperate Schoolboys in late 2012. DS is an ongoing series of "friend-fiction" penned by budding young writers Villain fan and Jdg98, inspired by the happenings of the television series they watch, most notably "Desperate Housewives", other fiction they read, most notably "Wiksteria Lane", and the behaviors and conversations of their friends on wikia. DS follows the stories of fictionalized versions of Villain fan, Jdg98, Renaboss and Lynettefan2626 - the "schoolboys". It is the longest-running series of the gender and quite possibly the most emotionally gripping, part of which is due to the break-out characters of Katie Vaala and Rocky Daniels-Abelho. Future It is currently unknown what the cards hold for Renaboss, but it is likely that he has a long time of editing and enemy-making ahead of him on wikia. But it is safe to say that he will always hold a special little place in the hearts of the friends he's made in this God-forsaken virtual territory. Even though they will always look upon him with resentment because he's prettier. Category:Main Users